Roles Reversed
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Names Peter Swan...Yeah...The Cullen's left me alone in Forks... Now it's time to get a move on. Peter Swan was just a normal 22 year old on a road trip to self discovery after a terrible bout with a vampire four years ago. Now he is in Texas and his truck breaks down...what's a guy to do? hop in a car with a sexy vamp...of course.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Peter Swan and…My life sucks ass! This is just wrong. I can't believe that Edwina did this to me? She just left? How the hell is this fucking possible? She just played me and left me. I was nothing more than a toy to her. That family pissed me off so damn much. It's crazy…so now here I am in South Texas trying to revive my fuckin' life. I left my dad, the pack and all my friends back in Washington. Well it was going great till my fuckin' truck blew up. So now I'm stranded on the side of the fucking highway tryin' to hitch a ride in the fuckin' hot ass Texas sun.

"Why Me?" I ask aloud.

That was when I noticed an old black Ford F-150 pull up to where I was. The windows were pretty much blacked out. Kinda weird and cool. The driver stopped and waved me over. As soon as I opened the door the cool air of the air conditioner hit me and I sighed.

"Well ya gonna hop in or ya gonna fry out here?" The driver asked and I noticed then that it was a female.

I jumped in and looked over. The woman had on short shorts and a tank top. Her skin was pale and I felt fear start to hit me a little. She was wearing dark, dark sunglasses so I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. As soon as I closed the door we were off.

"Where Ya headed, sugar?" She asked in her southern twang.

"Austin, ma'am." I said and she smirked.

"Alright then. I was headed that way myself." She said as she continued on the road.

I felt compelled to give her my name and did so. "Names Peter Swan."

"Isabella Whitlock, But ya can jus call me Izzy." She said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise." She said glancing over at me.

"So you're from Austin?"

"Nah, down toward Houston, but for right now livin' with mah sister and brother-in-law at my older brother's house." She said as I nodded.

"You know you don't have to keep up pretenses with me. I know what you are." I said quietly.

"Really? And what am I?"

"Vampire." I said and she jerked the wheel to the side of the road. She turned to look at me and pulled off her glasses. That's when I saw her eyes. Red. She was a human drinker. That's when my fear sky rocketed. She scrutinized me with her gaze for a moment before pulling back onto the road.

"Now how you know what I am?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Met a coven a while back." I said.

"Where you from?" She asked.

"Forks, Washington." I said and I saw her tense.

She was about to say something, but her phone rang then. She pulled it up to her ear and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean I got a tail?"

"How the hell did he find out?"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do about it."

"That wasn't my fault, Char. And you know it. Get that husband of yours to fix it."

"Fuck that."

"He's wound up tighter than a two dolla watch."

"Tell 'im ta call me now."

The moment she ended the call she looked pissed, but I didn't say a word.

"I ain't gonna eat ya, sugar. So ya can go'n an' settle down with all that fear." She said as I stared at her.

"What was the name of the coven?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Cullen." I said not giving a shit about them anymore.

"Thought so." She said. Then she got a look of 'a-ha' and her phone rang.

Without looking at the screen she picked it up. "What's up Fucker." She said putting it on speaker phone.

"Not much Bitch. How you been?" Came a familiar voice. Jasper hale.

"Been good, brother. Just bidin' my time. Whacha doin?" She asked.

"Alice and I are comin' down for a visit." He said.

"No." She growled.

"Ya can put up with her for a lil' while honey bee. I miss ya and Char. Besides, Char said you got somethin' ta tell me."

"Now ain't really the right time for this conversation, Jazz."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so, that's why."

"What's wrong witcha?"

"Ain't nun a ya'lls business."

"Sure as hell is. You best be spittin' out what's gotcha panties in a twist lil' sister."

"Leave the Cullen at home and come down alone. Ya'll know I can't stand her or her fuckin' family. They just fake as they come, Jazz."

"Leave her alone, Izzy."

"I ain't said two words to the sprite. Now ya comin' alone? Cause if she go'n be there Imma head on up to the otha house."

"No…she ain't comin."

"Good."

"I'll see you tomorra night." He said sighing.

"Later." She said hanging up the phone.

"Sorry bout that, sugar. I can't stand his wife. Her voice grates on my nerves and she expects me to just sit there and listen to her talk like it ain't no problem."

"It's alright, her voice used to piss me off to."

"Seems like we got sumthin' in common."

"Seems that way."

"So how is it that you know of our world? And I reckon that bite mark on ya wrist ain't just a consolation prize. Go'n spill it, sugar."

So I told her everything. From Edwina and me meeting, to going out, to her leaving me three days after Rosalie tried to take a bite outta me. The freakin' coma I was in because of the hypothermia I caught. Sam finding me and Jayla piecing me back together. I sound like a chick but damn that girl fucked me up bad. All the fuckin' I've been doin.

"Wow…She sure did a doozy on ya. Wait…she tol' ya that ya'll was mates?" She asked looking confused.

"Yeah." I answered warily.

"That ain't possible, sug."

"Why not?"

"Cause one, ya wouldn't have to dazzle ya fuckin' mate…they wouldn't be able to be under that spell. Two, ya can't leave ya mate, it would cause too much pain." She said and just like that my world opened up again. What the fuck was I thinking?

She fucked with me. I seethed.

"Yeah she did. She fucked you over big time." She said and I looked over at her. "Yeah ya said it out loud, sugar."

Oops…my bad.

"So where are we going?"

"Home. I ain't lettin' you outta my sight for now sugar. As it seems you got a blond male after ya. Ya got the whitlock coven as protection and ain't nothin gettin past us."

Huh?

**First chapter I want to see how many people like this so…if I get a huge response I will continue it…if not then I will delete it and keep it to myself. Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Readers I am happy with the result and I know that it's been too long so I wanted to try and get this next chapter out before you all start sending death threats to me. Lol. It's gonna be longer than the last chapter which was the starter chap. So here goes nothing.**

I have been alive for a long fucking time. I never really figured I had a purpose besides being there for my brother and sister. Jasper, Charlotte and I have been through thick and thin. Jasper checks in on us every month and has been since he left. He visits maybe once a year, but that's only when it's convenient for that family of his. I have no love for that coven of fur suckers. I can live well on my own thank you very much. They wanted new sisters added to their family. Hell no.

So here I am driving from my home in New Mexico back to Austin to see my sister and my idiot brother-in-law Garrett. The dumbass actually wanted me to run all the way here because it would be faster. Fuck that I say. I am not damaging my new shoes for his dumb ass, the stupid fuck.

Jasper laughs at me because he and Garrett have been friends for too damn long. I can't stand him. I wanted to kill him the first time I fuckin' met him in Maria's army. The fucker was actually bored so he decided playin' round in the Newborn wars would be fun. Fuckin' idiot. He and I don't get along at all. He just doesn't know when to shut his trap.

Anyway I was on my way to them when my 'knower' went off and I had to get on the interstate instead of the back roads. So I pulled my F150 onto the busy lanes and took off as fast as I could. I was speeding though for the past thirteen hours until I was close to the outside of Austin. That's when my 'knower' chimed in again and I saw the boy standing on the side of the road. The moment I saw his face it all clicked for me. _My Mate._ Oh fuck.

I threw my shades on and pulled over. I stopped and waved him over. As soon as he opened the door the cool air of the air conditioner hit him and he sighed. Guess he was bakin out here.

"Well ya gonna hop in or ya gonna fry out here?" I asked and he looked up to me.

He looked a bit shaken as he took in my appearance. As soon as he closed the door we were off.

"Where Ya headed, sugar?" I asked in my full southern twang bouncin out.

"Austin, ma'am." He said and I had to smirk.

"Alright then. I was headed that way myself." I said

I eyed him from the side of my glasses and he seemed to be fidgeting, before he opened his mouth to speak. "Names Peter Swan."

"Isabella Whitlock, But ya can jus call me Izzy." I said.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said side glancing over at him.

"So you're from Austin?" He asked and I wanted to laugh. I guess I was at one time from there.

"Nah, down toward Houston, but for right now livin' with mah sister and brother-in-law at my older brother's house." I answered and saw his nod. He was eying me intently now and he looked like he couldn't take it anymore. His voice was quiet as if trying to tell me a secret.

"You know you don't have to keep up pretenses with me. I know what you are."

"Really? And what am I?" I was a bit worried that he was gonna just try and run from me.

"Vampire." He said and I jerked the wheel to the side of the road. I turned to look at him and pulled off my glasses. That's when he saw my eyes. I scrutinized him for a moment before pulling back onto the road.

"Now how you know what I am?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Met a coven a while back." He said.

"Where you from?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington." He said and I tensed. That's where Jazz and his family had been a while back. If I remember correctly they have a home there.

I was about to ask him if he knew my brother, but my phone rang then. I growled too low for him to hear and pulled it up to my ear and answered it.

"Yeah?" I asked knowing it was Char.

"Jazz called and said something about watching out because there's a vamp following you. Something about someone you're with."

"What do you mean? I got a tail?"

"Yep. He said something about it."

"How the hell did he find out?"

"Alice." She scoffed. Char didn't like her anymore than I did. I couldn't stand that pixie. She was always in my business.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do about it."

"Nothin' right now, sugar. Just remember to be careful. Oh what the fuck happened to my coffee table?"

"That wasn't my fault, Char. And you know it. Get that husband of yours to fix it."

"I need you to fix it. Gar is good at somethings but home repairs and carpentry is not his area of expertise it's yours. And my car needs a tune up sweets."

"Fuck that."

"Please do it. And Jazz said that he was wanting you to call him because of something important. He sounded frustrated."

"He's wound up tighter than a two dolla watch."

"That he is sister. I know that much. That fuckin' pixie is always bitchin' at 'im." She said laughing.

"Tell 'im ta call me now."

"Will do."

The moment I ended the call I was pissed off. A vamp after _my mate_? Hell fuckin' no. I looked over at him and noticed he was a bit wary. I sighed and looked toward him.

"I ain't gonna eat ya, sugar. So ya can go'n an' settle down with all that fear." I said as he nodded.

"What was the name of the coven?" I asked after a few moments of silence between us.

"Cullen." He answered.

"Thought so." I said. Then my 'knower' went off and I got my phone ready to answer it.

Without looking at the screen I picked it up. "What's up Fucker."

"Not much Bitch. How you been?" Came a familiar voice of my brother.

"Been good, brother. Just bidin' my time. Whacha doin?" I asked and I had to add at vamp speed that I had a human in the car. He said alright and spoke regular.

"Alice and I are comin' down for a visit." He said.

"No."

"Ya can put up with her for a lil' while honey bee. I miss ya and Char. Besides, Char said you got somethin' ta tell me."

"Now ain't really the right time for this conversation, Jazz." I growled out because really? Just because I don't like the pixie she had to go and do that.

"Why not?" he asked sounding like he was pouting.

"Cause I said so, that's why."

"What's wrong witcha?" He asked curiously.

"Ain't nun a ya'lls business."

"Sure as hell is. You best be spittin' out what's gotcha panties in a twist lil' sister."

"Leave the Cullen at home and come down alone. Ya'll know I can't stand her or her fuckin' family. They just fake as they come, Jazz."

"Leave her alone, Izzy." He warned.

"I ain't said two words to the sprite. Now ya comin' alone? Cause if she go'n be there Imma head on up to the otha house."

"No…she ain't comin." He said sounding defeated. I internally jumped for joy.

"Good."

"I'll see you tomorra night." He said sighing.

"Later." She said hanging up the phone.

"Sorry bout that, sugar. I can't stand his wife. Her voice grates on my nerves and she expects me to just sit there and listen to her talk like it ain't no problem."

"It's alright, her voice used to piss me off to." He offered and I wanted to smile.

"Seems like we got sumthin' in common."

"Seems that way."

"So how is it that you know of our world? And I reckon that bite mark on ya wrist ain't just a consolation prize. Go'n spill it, sugar." I said as he unconsciously rubbed it.

So he told me everything. Man they fucked him up bad.

"Wow…She sure did a doozy on ya. Wait…she tol' ya that ya'll was mates?" I asked feeling confused.

"Yeah." He answered warily.

"That ain't possible, sug."

"Why not?"

"Cause one, ya wouldn't have to dazzle ya fuckin' mate…they wouldn't be able to be under that spell. Two, ya can't leave ya mate, it would cause too much pain." I said and realization shone in his eyes. What the fuck was Ed thinking?

"She fucked with me." He seethed.

"Yeah she did. She fucked you over big time." I said and he looked over at me. "Yeah ya said it out loud, sugar."

He looked embarrassed.

"So where are we going?"

"Home. I ain't lettin' you outta my sight for now sugar. As it seems you got a blond male after ya. Ya got the Whitlock coven as protection and ain't nothin gettin past us." I informed him. I'll be damned if I let that fuckin' vamp come after my mate. Fuck that.

We rode in silence for the next thirty minutes before the house came into view. There in allhis glory was my idiot brother-in-law. The moment we pulled up we got out and Garrett made his way over to us.

"Izzy. I see New Mexico was probably not the best place for ya." He said snidely.

"Watch it old man. I can still whup yer ol' ass!" I challenged and he smirked. Fuckin' smirked. I wanted to wipe that smirk off 'fore my sister rushed to me and hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad yer home." She said holding on to me.

"Who's this?" Garrett asked before I had a chance to tell them Peter spoke.

"Peter Swan." He said confidently.

"Why are you bringin' a human home?" Garrett asked at Vamp speed.

"He's my mate dumbass." I responded.

I heard both of them gasp and Char smiled. "I'm glad ya found him, honey, but did ya tell 'im yet?"

"No. I can't do it yet. I just met for fuckin' sake. I ain't tryin' ta scare'em off. 'Sides, Fuckin' bitch Eddie Cullen tol' him she was his mate. How fuckin' stupid can she be?"

"What a fuckin' bitch. She really did that shit to 'im?" Char asked looking over to Peter.

"Yeah. Look let's get ready for Jazz's visit. He gonna tan mah hyde when he see who it is. I'll tell ya e'rthang when he gets to sleep tonight." I said as they both nodded.

Garrett was actually civil as he walked over to Peter. "Nice to meet you Peter. My name is Garrett Williams Whitlock. Joined the Whitlock Coven when I found my mate and wife, Charlotte. Char, baby, come 'ere."

Charlotte flitted to his side and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Peter. My name is Charlotte, but ya can call me Char, sugar. We'll get a room ready for ya." She said as they walked Peter on in the house. He turned back to look at me.

"Are you coming?" he asked and I laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I'll be up in a few. Gotta make a few calls." I said and he nodded.

I walked out to the forest and released my anger. I ran a perimeter check and noticed everything was as it was supposed to be. I could already feel the pull to my mate and shook my head. This shit was gonna be a doozy on me. If I get my hands on that fuckin' bitch Imma tear her limb from fuckin' limb. She shouldn'ta lied ta that po' boy like that. Fuckin' with human emotions was jus plain wrong.

I made my way back to the house after I noticed that the sun was settin. This was gonna be a long night.

The moment I walked in I saw Peter sittin' with Char and tellin' her e'rethang. I sighed. She was gonna be pissed as hell. Garrett was scowlin' from the corner. One thing we agree on is that the Cullen's were fake ass people. They only cared about themselves. Except maybe Emmett. I was leanin' against the wall by the door as finished up, with my arms crossed over my chest. Then Peter asked a question that got us all looking at him.

"Who's the leader of your coven?"

"Jasper is. But when he ain't here I am." I said as Charlotte and Garrett nodded. They knew that if Jazz was gone then that title fell to me.

"Wow." He said lookin' at us in awe.

**So here you have it. I hope it was up to your standards. Lol. Nah just thought I'd finally update this one. It's one of those you write as you go. Ya know. Anyway hope you all love it or like it. Go ahead and leave a review if you want. If not then ah well. I don't do this for the reviews anyway. Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

I was currently in my camero headed toward my family home outside of Austin. I had a feeling something was going to change. I was almost home so I decided to speed up. I pulled up to the gated entrance and pressed in the pass code for the gate to open.

"I swear they better have not knocked shit around out here." I muttered to myself as I made my way up to the main house. I noticed that everything's still standing and let out a sigh of relief. When it comes to Garrett and Izzy you never know what's going to break.

As I get closer I notice a familiar scent. One I haven't smelt since Forks. Hazelnut and Mint. Peter? I think and shake my head. I hear them speaking and that's when the voice hits me.

"So Jasper's outside?" Came Peter's voice.

"Yep, and from the shock he's sendin out I guess he figured out who was here with us." Izzy said in a bored tone.

"Jazz you comin' in or what?" Garrett hollered to me.

I slowly opened the door to see Peter sittin' by Char. "Peter?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yep." He said pursin' his lips in awkwardness.

"What the hell is he doin' here?" I asked the three at vamp speed.

"Ask Iz." Char said smirkin'.

I raise a brow and look at my darlin' sister.

"What?" She asked hurriedly. "What do you want me to say? I went lookin' for him? I didn't he found me…well…He's my mate."

"Wait, how can he be your mate when Edwina said-" I started but Izzy's low growl caught me off guard.

"That fuckin bitch lied to him big time. And she fuckin' dazzled him into fuckin' submission. Why the fuck did you let her to that to him?" She asked soundin' really pissed. "He dun tol' us e'rethang, brother."

"She said that he was her mate." I said.

"She ain't nuthin, buta big bitch. She lucky I didn' do nuthin to her after hear this." Iz growled and I knew how pissed she really was. She went to sit by Peter and placed her hand on his thigh. He looked at her and smiled grateful. I know he didn't hear a word we just said, but it looks like he can already feel the pull as well.

"When you plannin' on tellin' 'im?" I asked casually at vamp speed.

"When I know he's ready." She said as she got that damn 'aha' look she gets when her gift kicks in. She spoke at normal tone now. "Major, we've got company comin' disaway. Seems a part of your new coven wishes to speak witcha. Imma go'n an take Peter up to his room."

Peter smiled and winked at her. "I'm sure we can get to really know each otha now." He said huskily and the amount of fuckin' lust I felt was gonna make me drive myself up a fuckin' wall. Char and Gar were laughin' something awful when I let go laughin' right beside them.

Then her warnin' hit me. Who was comin?

"Your wife and that fuckin' bitch of a sister, plus Emmett." My sister said from upstairs.

"Thank you." I said as I went to the porch and Char and Gar followed.

"You need us Major we're right here." Garrett said and I nodded.

"It's alright, they're family." I said as Charlotte scoffed.

"Your wife's maybe, but not ours." Char said as she shook her head.

"Char, come on now. Don' be like that, sister girl." I said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Imma head on up and talk with Izzy and Peter." Char said as she took off leavin' me and Garrett sitting on the porch waiting on my wife, Rose and Emmett.

"So what you think they gonna say when they see Pete?" Garrett asked as he looked over at me.

"I'm not sure…he was real close to Emmett, so we'll see how it goes." I said in a sigh.

**Peter's POV**

I didn't know what to really think. The fact that whenever I'm near Izzy my heart nearly jumps out of my chest and I can't stand the thought of not being near her…what I really want is to be in her. Her body is to die for and the way she wears those short shorts has me wanting a very, very fuckin' cold shower. I didn't really realize I was staring until my pocket vibrated.

I jumped up and hurried to pull out my phone to see that it was Sam calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, how you doin?"

"Good, still in Texas, but the beast finally kicked the bucket so I'm tryin to get some shit together. Met a girl and Damn Sam, she is a good lookin' one." I said as Izzy smirks at me.

"Well, damn man. Don't let me keep ya. Just wanted to give ya a heads up…the blonde disappeared. So just be on guard and I can have one of the guys come down to help out if ya need it." Sam offers, but I don't think I really want a wolf down here what with the vamps around me.

"Nah, man I'll be fine. Besides they're all needed up there. I'll be fine, man. Tell Jay I said hey and I'll try to call her soon." I said as he answers and we hang up.

"Good lookin' huh?" Izzy asked and I wink. "I hope you were talkin' bout me an' not my lil' sister."

"I was talkin' about the beauty standin' in front of me." I reassure her.

She walks slowly over to me and my pants seem to be getting a tad bit tighter. The moment she gets up to me and I start to lean in the door bursts open to reveal a smiling Charlotte.

"Lottie! Damn it!" Izzy growls out and that sound went straight to my dick, making it harder to fuckin' breath.

"Sorry Iz…but thought you should know that the moment the ugly trio get here, they gonna know he's here." Char said and I nodded to Izzy, who looked annoyed.

"I knew that already, why do you think I said I was stayin' up here? Ya know I can't stand that damn family." She said and Char smiled.

"You an' me both sister girl." She said as I shook my head.

I figured I had to do something to keep her from biting Char's head off and pulled her face to meet mine and kissed her hard. Her hands slid through my hair and I heard her moan into the kiss. My hands slid down to her hips and pulled her close enough that she could feel my hardened dick through the clothing we were wearing. I heard a low whistle and looked to see Char smiling real big.

"That's a fuckin' kiss." Charlotte said and I chuckled as Izzy beamed at me. The pull that I felt to her was strengthened and I felt confused. What was this?

"What's the matter, sug?" Char asked and I shook my head.

"Nothin, just got a lil' light headed." I said giving Izzy a wink. She giggled and shook her head.

"Maybe we should go see what the Ugly trio would like to talk about, because If I hear correctly…the midget and the hulk are wanting to storm up the stairs." Izzy said as she and Char stopped and then started laughing about something.

The moment we made it down stairs I saw Alice, Emmett and Rose standing there looking shocked as a motherfucker.

"Hello." I said as they all gaped.

Well that's just rude.

**An update for you all…just fasting through for a lil while. It'll slow down in about four chaps. Sorry…it has to be this way though. Read and review when you can….appreciated. Love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I wonder if the dumb fucks can do anything besides stand there and gape. My smart mate, who now seems to have smart ass mouth, decided to break the deafening silence that was bestowed upon us.

"Hello." He said looking over them all. "Are you going to say 'Hi' or just stand there staring?"

"Peter? How did you? How are you? What the hell?" Emmett decided to try and articulate his question.

"Yes, it is I. My truck broke down and Izzy here picked me up. I was on a road trip and my beast of a truck broke down." He said as I watched on in amusement, though none showed on my face. "Can we hurry this along? I do have to eat today sometime."

"I never thought I'd see you again." Emmett said smiling slightly as he came toward my mate. Peter instinctively moved back a step to be closer to me. I moved in front of him and leveled a glare at Emmett.

"That's far enough, Cullen." I growled out lowly.

"Excuse me? You need to back away from my brother, Bitch. He's ours." Rosalie spat at me.

"Now why don't I believe that? Pixie…Wanna enlighten the class as to why Pete here don't belong to none of ya?" I asked looking over at the pixie bitch.

She fidgeted for a moment before looking into the future. My knower went off and I smirked. She couldn't get a read on him anymore.

"I can't see him. It's just black." She said looking stunned. "That's never happened before."

Garrett let out a low chuckle and looked over at Peter. "Ya sure are fulla suprises, boy."

"What?" Peter asked as I smirked and cocked my head to the side.

"Well, well now…Why ya go'n bring that ugly lil' sprite down witcha? She ain't wanted here. We ain't got no need for her down disaway." I said as my knower told of a new presence coming for us it was about two hours away. "That bitch ain't got a claim on him. So I suggest that you all need to be leavin' our home."

"This house, Isabella, belongs to Jasper. Not any one of you." The Pixie decided to inform me.

"Ah, sugar that's where yer wrong. This house belongs to all three of us. Doesn't it, Brother?" I said as Jasper sighed out heavily, obviously the tension was getting to him.

"She's right." Jasper said as I smirked. "Izzy, Char and I own this house."

"You told me this house would be one of our vacation homes, Jasper! You lied to me!" The pixie screeched.

My knower decided to inform me of something else at that moment. "So you were gonna tear down our home to make a new one that didn' remind ya of our past? That's comforting, Pixie." I said as Jasper's eyes went to her.

"You were gonna tear down MY house?" Jasper asked his wife. "My House! My Home! You just thought I'd give up sumtin that was one of my only memories to make room for you? That's the last fuckin' straw Alice! I'm fuckin' dun witcha! I'm gettin' a divorce."

See this is what happens when you get lonely and fall for the first pretty face that comes up to ya. I turned to see Peter watching intently. I reached back and took hold of his hand. He smiled and looked to me.

"I've halfa mind ta tear ya apart, Pixie. You go'n fuck wit my brother like that and think that you was gonna get away wit it?" Char asked her southern accent becomin' more prominent. That was the one thing you can tell that we were Whitlock's; when we get pissed our accent becomes to how we used to talk when we were alive.

"Ya better watch a step Alice! Cause iffin I be seein' ya anywhere near my land or territory, you gonna wish ya was never changed!" Jasper roared as his soon-to-be ex-wife looked horrified and started to send me a nasty glare that couldn't scare jack shit.

"This is all your fucking fault, Isabella! If you were not here, none of this would have happened." She cried out as she glared at me.

"I didn' do shit, sugar. That was all on you. Now why don' ya get ya lil' sister and move the fuck on, fore I break my foot off in a hind parts and show ya how we really discipline our children in the south?" I said calmly as I stared at her.

"Dina's coming?" Emmett asked. "She was supposed to stay home."

"Peter, sugar, why don' ya go on into the kitchen and rustle up some grub for ya?" I asked looking back to Peter as he nodded in agreement.

"Whatcha got Izzy?" Jasper asked looking over at me.

"I'm gonna have talk with our newly unwelcomed guest that's now standin on our front lawn." I said as I walked past the Pixie, Emmett and the ice Barbie.

The moment I made it to the lawn something was thrown at me. I moved to see that it was a huge ass tree. "Now now, sugar, that ain't lady like now is it? Ya don't just come in ta someone's yard an' start tearin' shit up, now do ya? An' if ya wanna throw a tree, ya do it like this!" I said as I picked up the tree and chunked it back at her, hitting her right in the middle.

She growled lowly as I smirked. "You bitch! He's mine! He always was and always will be." She screeched.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If ya'll was mates ya wouldn't have been able ta leave 'im. Now sugar look into my brain an' tell me what it is you find there?" I said thinkin' about everything dealing with him over the last twenty four hours.

"You fucking bitch! He's not your mate! He's mine! His blood sings to me! He beckons me to him." She said looking toward the house. I didn't bother to even glance.

"That's where yer wrong, Lil' girl." I growled. "He's ya singer. But he's my Mate! So I'm tryin' to be as nice as fuckin' possible, Eddie! Get yer biggity bitch of a sister and leave my home at fuckin' once."

We heard a gasp and I whipped around to see Peter standing there staring at me. "You knew?" He asked.

"Yeah. I knew from the first moment I saw ya on the side of the road, Sugar. I jus didn' wanna scare ya or nothin. Especially after what this bitch dun tol ya about ya'll bein' mates."

"Oh shit. I think I'm gonna go and sit down." He said slowly as Char winked at me and took him in the house. Jasper was smiling and shaking his head. Emmett looked shocked as did his wife. Pixie looked pissed off.

"You ruin everything, Isabella! I wished to everything that you had never escaped Maria's army and what those vial men did to you was to happen to you over and over." The pixie screeched. "You deserved it!"

I felt a shot of pain shoot through me as I froze. Memories crashed into me and I tried to remain standing. I heard a faint yelling and the fading smell of burning vampire, but for the life of me I couldn't come out of the torturous dreams of being raped on a daily basis, while being the third in command. If it hadn't been for Jasper, I never would have made it through those god awful years. I felt myself starting to fall to my knees as I let out a agonizing scream at the physical contact of a hand on my arm. It wasn't until the fuckin' tingles shot through me that I realized I was being held on the ground by my mate. I looked as my eyes began to finally focus on this man's handsome face that left me breathless.

"Calm down." He said soothingly and I jolted upright to see that there was indeed a burning vampire in our yard. Char was grinning evilly as Garrett rubbed her back. Jasper looked satisfied and Emmett, Rose and Eddie looked pissed off.

Peter lightly tugged on me and I moved backward until his arms covered my small frame. I exhaled and looked over to Char again, who looked at me with understanding eyes. Some things are too wicked to remember and the pain that embraces you hurts more than it did the first time.

**Here is your next chapter guys I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I'm trying to balance RL and my FICs Soo Sorry! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Wheels!**


End file.
